


【宜嘉 h】NO MANNER

by victoria_vivi9394



Category: Markson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:16:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoria_vivi9394/pseuds/victoria_vivi9394
Summary: #大写加粗 A O 设定##先婚后爱，段教授&小王老师#
Kudos: 14





	【宜嘉 h】NO MANNER

两人尴尬的举杯，喝完酒又陷入沉静，如果和一个刚争吵过的人共处一室，会让人不爽；那么和一个被逃婚对象坐在一起喝交杯酒，显然是另一程度的不爽。

这不能怪王嘉尔，毕竟他一直以为自己不需要“政治联姻”，作为家里的幺子，又性成熟为健康漂亮的Omega，他从来没受过委屈，更别说和一个刚认识的人结婚了。

这更不能怪段宜恩，他只是一周前在爸妈1001次逼婚时随口说“只要相配就好”，谁能想到他的父母可以如此精准的集中到他的字面意思，在实验室仪器的帮助下，找到这个和自己信息素匹配度高达99.92%的王先生。

除了信息素之外，他们好像没有其他“相配”的，段宜恩在x大教天体物理，虽然去年还是副教授，但连着两篇sci让他的职称提升，现在已经是系里骨干教授。

一开始他听到父母激动地说两人职业相同，一定会有很多共同语言还暗暗期待，后来得知是附近的春田花花幼稚园的专职教师。当然，听起来也很有趣，但显然，这两者是极与极的关系。

“你还要喝么”段宜恩看他的酒杯将空，体贴地问。

“虽然听起来有些自作多情”王嘉尔郑重地放下杯子，“结婚是结婚，你不要想我会喜欢你的...你要是...要是喜欢我，也不...”

“放心，我不惹你，不过——”段宜恩起身收好酒杯，“新婚快乐”

走到门口又说“今天辛苦，早点休息，明早带你在家，在这里认认路”

在明灯被关闭，只剩朦胧的壁灯悠悠闪光的床边，王嘉尔小声说“那晚安了”

是啊，这是他们新婚的第一晚，王嘉尔把自己埋在被子里，这是段宜恩的被子，他的床，他的房间，当然，以后就是自己的家。他确实不喜欢被别人决定的人生，但是幼师是个辛苦又忙碌的职业，他也没有时间去恋爱，可能极高的匹配度，会是最好的选择。

王嘉尔本以为会失眠，其实环境舒适、床软，迷迷糊糊的直到8点多才起床。打开房门就看到段宜恩手拿平板倚靠在侧面的墙边。

“起床了？”段宜恩收起手上正看的文章，“先看一看再吃早餐”

“...早”王嘉尔有点害羞地看着段宜恩深色西装式居家服，和自己身上的色彩鲜艳的卡通连体服。他的职业就是他性格的体现——王嘉尔是天生的彼得.潘，和孩子们呆在一起是他最理想的生活，他很会撒娇又热情满满，像是一个满仓的充电箱，看到就让人开心又治愈。

可能就是那个教师们思考最多的问题——自己的家庭、自己的孩子会影响他在工作上的投入，让他一直担忧以至逃避恋爱，却忘了自己当年分化成Omega有多开心，他其实很享受和爱的人养育孩子，共同成长、相伴余生的那些点滴美好...

现在他有了很好的丈夫，良好的教育背景、出众的工作能力、温馨的原生家庭，万众挑一的基因优势，还是帅气和善的alpha，可惜没什么感情基础，以后也很难有baby了。

“啊”边跟着看房间布置边出神的王嘉尔踩空起居室的下沉式台阶，被身后的人拦着腰护住，抱进怀里。

“我在家的时候，你才可以走路分心”伏在耳边说完，又快速松开。

王嘉尔像是被老师留下重写作业的小学生，从后脖颈一路红到耳朵尖，“下次一定注意！”

两人一直走到餐厅，“这是我的号码，有任何不方便直接说的要求可以发信息给我，除了你的房间都会定时喷阻断剂，还有，这是你房间的钥匙，如果需要等我晚上回来可以去换密码锁”

“晚上？你要出去么？”王嘉尔说出来就后悔了，搞得好像自己是新婚被丈夫抛弃在家里的可怜人，而且还在恶意讨好。

“嗯，我没有请婚假，下午要去上课”段宜恩把订的外卖加热后放在桌子上，“我听王夫人说，你不喜欢吃辣”

“谢谢，其余都不怎么挑剔”王嘉尔坐在桌子上同男人一起吃饭，涉及到衣食住行，生活感才凸显，好像一切都不同了，又好像没什么区别。

“我明天也要上班”王嘉尔意识到，自己只请了两天的假，也有点想“紫薇班”上的小朋友了，“你知道的吧”又有点没底气。

王嘉尔知道自己的工作被大多数人忽视，便有些担心他的丈夫也因此限制他。

“好的”段宜恩看王嘉尔还在期待地看着自己，连忙补充，“需要我接你下班么？”

“没关系，我并不需要向别人炫耀我年轻帅气的老公”王嘉尔暗暗叹气，也不知道这个人是不是真的知道自己做什么。

相处一段时间王嘉尔发现，段宜恩实在是最好的搭伙过日子的对象，两人生活节奏相近，爱好相似，段宜恩像每一位优雅的alpha一样，从不用气息压制他，就好像两个慢热的人在恋爱一样。

段宜恩会把王嘉尔散在地上的给小朋友们叠的小动物合成一堆，看他用彩笔写上名字，虽然眼神里透露着——竟然能有这么多种颜色的疑虑；两人有时会聊到工作上的事，一个高校一个幼稚园也有共通的乐趣。

对段宜恩来说，王嘉尔是个有魅力的人，是他的执教中更浅的“育”的体现。

有次电梯检修，下班的两人都被堵在楼梯口，索性一起去餐厅吃晚餐，在餐厅等位的时候正遇到两个年轻的情侣吵架，忘记还有个小女孩没有跟上，才3岁的孩子吓得不轻，惊慌的大哭。

王嘉尔拿着餐厅的方巾变出只小鸭子，几句就让小女孩丢掉眼泪，在他圈出的一小片安全区里玩起来，段宜恩叫来了果汁甜品，看着两人可爱的互动。

“宝宝杯子是什么颜色”

“黄色”

“我的呢”

“蓝色的”

“那我们一起喝果汁好么”

“小鸭子也一起”

段宜恩坐在旁边看着，帮他们拨开沙糖桔，默默地喂着他们。过了近15分钟，那对小夫妻急火火跑回来，妻子还哭着，显然也吓的不清。

王嘉尔看着两人赶回来，表情冷下来，想站起来说他们两句。段宜恩先起身示意自己来说

“你们确定是孩子的父母么”

“是的是的，谢谢你们”两人的声音都是焦急透出的喑哑。

“把幼儿丢下是遗弃罪，需要公益组织介入判断你们是否负担的起监护人的身份”

小女人吓的没了声音的抽噎，连声抱歉，男人环住妻子安慰，正要与之对峙，王嘉尔将小女孩抱了过来。

“爸爸，妈妈——”小女孩看到爸妈来了，又哭了起来，“你们，你们不要妮妮了么”

“乖妮妮，妈妈错了，妈妈要被吓死了，你没事就好”女人接过孩子抱在怀里哄。

“小孩子不是玩具也不是物品，为人父母也会犯错，要紧的是把责任放在心上”王嘉尔同夫妻说，第一次做父母会犯错，但知错要改，“那妮妮下次再来和叔叔玩吧”

两个人也没了吃饭的兴致，在商场旁的公园散步。

“段宜恩，你会是个好爸爸的”王嘉尔想到刚刚他的体贴与威严，如果是普通的、段宜恩喜欢的Omega，两个人一定会很快乐的。

“你也是一个好爸爸”

他们都在为对方惋惜，却不知道这句话从结婚对象口中说出有多么暧昧。

“我明天回来晚些，幼稚园要开家长会”晚餐时间固定会说第二天的计划，王嘉尔放下碗筷喝着姜茶。

段宜恩先是看了日历“那明天我去接你”王嘉尔的易感期就在后两天，他有些不放心让王嘉尔自己开车回家。

王嘉尔红着脸默许了，其实上两次段宜恩把自己照顾的很好，都快要忘记是和自己匹配度极高的alpha了。

“...我可疼人了，他一个Omega什么也不用干，就在家带孩子”

王嘉尔开完家长会牵着最后几个小孩子手出去，又听到外面“自视甚高”的alpha家长的言论。

“不过也是，Omega能干什么呢，体力那么弱，还有发情期”

“是啊，要我说”声音突然轻了，“一个Omega看这么多小孩，我还挺担心的”

不是没有听过这样的话，但是在自己的学生家长嘴里听到，王嘉尔既生气又悲凉，小朋友喜欢他，只要了解的家长都对他赞不绝口，付出了许多的时间精力，不是要回报，只是要一份理解，也很难。

“我认为，所有人都有选择自己职业和生活规划的权力”就在王嘉尔不知该不该出去时，段宜恩的声音出现了。

“尤其是Omega，天生体弱不是别人去决定他们人生的理由。他们可以一腔孤勇投身事业，可以做好平衡在职场也有家庭，也可以全身心投入家庭...”段宜恩应该是在外面等了一会儿了，把那些家长的话都听到了，“他们也是辛苦的付出，需要每个人的理解与尊重。”

外面的alpha们没了声音，也有人想反驳，但能明显感受到段宜恩身上那学者的深不可测感，和强大的alpha的信息素。

“老公”王嘉尔领着小朋友出门，看着他们都去找了家长，走到段宜恩身边，用手指勾着他，亲昵又信任。

“宝贝，我接你回家”段宜恩也顺势环住王嘉尔肩膀，护在自己身旁。

“你刚刚...”王嘉尔承认自己因为被感动了，所以春心萌动、小鹿乱撞、心跳加速，

“不要为那些话心烦”段宜恩开着车安慰他，“你在做连高校老师都觉得了不起的工作”段宜恩平时不爱笑，但笑着露出的尖牙温柔俏皮。

王嘉尔觉得体内有什么东西苏醒，那些密不透风的玻璃护罩碎开，冰河解冻，真的有万物生长。

“我想...”我想我有点喜欢你了，还没说出来，王嘉尔就觉得不对劲了——他的体内真的有什么“苏醒”了

“嗯？”

“我...段宜恩...”王嘉尔咬着唇生怕那些暧昧的音节泄露，低声唤着段宜恩的名字

“抱歉，可能是我刚刚没有压信息素，衣服上沾了一些”高匹配度的信息素就是这么霸道，只是有一点就勾连起两个人的情潮。、

王嘉尔已经受不了的在副驾驶上团成一团，曲起腿夹着磨蹭段宜恩刚给自己脱下来的外套，眼睛里缀满泪水，扯开的衣领露出细直的锁骨上都是情动的潮红。

段宜恩也被强行带入发情期，早上喷过的抑制剂完全失了效，密闭的小空间全是草莓与红酒的香气，他将车开的飞快，还要时不时解下身上的小物件丢给王嘉尔。

外套，领带，袖扣，甚至是皮带，贴近一点点的信息素都会让王嘉尔舒服一些，最后趁着等红灯的间隙深吻，勾着小舌头给予安慰。

“等回家，你要注射抑制剂么”王嘉尔已经进入发情早期，隔离没了效果，段宜恩只能征求他的意见，即使他想要和他的Omega结合。

“要你...”王嘉尔没有解开安全带蹭到段宜恩身上，已经是对交通做出的最大贡献了，“我要你...”还是抑制不住的夹紧双腿，在段宜恩信息素的包裹下，靠着粗糙的衣料摩擦下体自慰。

段宜恩把王嘉尔从车里抱出来时，身上只松松的挎着西裤，一边吻着一边打开家里的密码锁，王嘉尔的裤子被他扯掉了，裹着段宜恩的外套才没露在空气里，两个人狼狈又淫靡。

王嘉尔的双腿夹着段宜恩精瘦的腰，一刻不停的讨着亲吻，发情期的Omega身上全都是软的，粘的，就像是小年糕。

段宜恩把王嘉尔丢到床上时，他的两条腿还在打着颤，从后面流出来的水痕亮晶晶的，连腿跟都是潮湿的粉，段宜恩就着淫水滑进穴口，那里像是认人一样，迫不及待地吞进去两个指节。

发情期的身体敏感又漂亮，乳晕连着周边一片红，小乳头更是瑟缩着等人宠爱。虽然段宜恩是坚定的性别平等拥护者，涉及到这个方面，又要讴歌造物主的伟大，怎么会这么漂亮、这么甜蜜、这么让人心动又让人想占有。

被吸过的肌肤绷紧又放松，红痕、紫痕，他们都禁欲了太久，一做起来就停不了。后面已经扩张的差不多，段宜恩解开裤子想要插入，突然停下来

“宝宝，你那里有套么？”

“不要...进来，快进来”王嘉尔仰着头，眼睛失了焦，他只觉得自己的alpha要把自己折磨死了。

被压着膝盖正面插入的一瞬间，王嘉尔爽的脑子一片空白，哆哆嗦嗦的射了出来，前戏太长了，舒服又折磨，突然一下子被满足，真的有涨潮般的快乐。

段宜恩缓缓地抽插，本就到顶峰的快乐被无限拉长，前液从马眼里一股一股的流出来，就像致幻才能感受的光景，王嘉尔双手抓着段宜恩撑在自己身边的手臂，强撑着想要贴上去

“沉么，宝贝”段宜恩有感应式的压下来，这时的Omega柔软脆弱，真的很担心会弄痛他。

“啊，近一点...要近一点”Omega很享受被alpha包裹起来的安全感，他们两个体型相差不多，但是alpha的骨架要大一些，他就像是完全被属于自己的alpha的安全屋藏起来，而且他已经没了伸腿夹住段宜恩的力气，男人压在他身上可以进到最要命的深处。

信息素随着体液不断交融，段宜恩变着角度找着生殖腔，穴肉讨好似地吸着他，将性器裹夹着带到更深处。

“啊——”破开那一道小口王嘉尔的呻吟变了三个调，Omega的幽香更是浓郁，穴里每一处都在高潮，情液从那个小口泄出，喷到段宜恩的龟头上，浓热强烈。

性器整根没入，为了省Omega的力气，段宜恩把他整个抱在身上，端起他软肉的两瓣屁股，边肏进去边揉开，王嘉尔已经被抽光了力气，打湿了头发趴在段宜恩肩头，任凭男人在他的后颈啃出连片的小红印子，尖牙在腺体边摩擦试探。

Alpha的性器那么长，全都进去还是深了，段宜恩只是小幅度抽插，在王嘉尔腹部还是能看到被顶出的形状。

顶的慢了，潮水边的快感退了些，“肚子疼...”王嘉尔也觉察了痛，太深了，阴茎又太大了，怎么会不疼呢。

“乖，那动起来就不痛了”

段宜恩果然是行动派，边说边托起来肏，进出的快了，穴边的红肉都翻出来些，可怜的蜷在穴口。

呻吟也被撞的断断续续，一下又一下地没了节奏。含着段宜恩伸进来怕他咬到自己的手指，用后面高潮了无数次。

最后段宜恩退出来，用手把王嘉尔还抖得厉害的腿并在一起，在腿间成结。王嘉尔抖着挣扎，要段宜恩射进来。

后来又被插了很久，等王嘉尔完全清醒过来，似被抱在怀里到厨房喝粥，男人一边做一边喂，看他醒了，怜惜地吻了吻他的鼻头。

“怎么不标记我”声音都是使用过度的喑哑，被吸得红肿的小乳头贴在男人身上就疼，又疼又爽，后面也流出水来

“想等你考虑好”

“肚子又疼了”王嘉尔像只猫，黏在段宜恩身上，头发磨蹭着撒娇，他还没出发情期，想尽一切办法挨肏，“你得给我治治”

“给你揉揉？”段宜恩把火关了，带他离开厨房

“我是说，进来...”

“进什么？”

“...你进来”王嘉尔看段宜恩还在装傻，着急的咬男人耳廓“来肏我啊”

王嘉尔刚说完就被按在床上顶弄，“你...我以为你是禁欲正直的”

“我也只是一个，爱你的alpha而已”


End file.
